


John Wick: FALLEN EMPIRE

by ilovethisauthor



Category: John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies), John Wick (Movies) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovethisauthor/pseuds/ilovethisauthor
Summary: Based on John Wick Universe, continuity of the events after Parabellum.





	John Wick: FALLEN EMPIRE

" _Mr. Wick is missing. He fell off the roof, but his body is missing._ " said the Adjudicator through the phone.

" _We cannot leave this moment hanging, you know how dangerous he is._ " they continued with desperation in their voice.

" _Yes, truly. I know much with people like him._ " the Elder replied.

" _So? What is our action now? We cannot waste a day without finding him._ "

" _Go to Antigua. Find me the_ ** _Ballerina_** _._ "

" _Is she still our armour? You know she left legally five years ago. You are marked._ " the Adjudicator replied, being puzzled.

" _She rested, yes. But she cannot leave. No one leaves this world without dying._ " said the Elder.

" _And you should bring the newbies._ " he continued, before hanging up.

––

Meanwhile, at the tunnel, where the Bowery King, his surviving men, and John temporarily hide...

" _You know John that's their first wave, right? Second is coming, and you're not obviously prepared for it, I mean look at you, look at us!_ " the Bowery King slammed his fist through his new throne's armrest.

" _I'm gonna kill that motherfucker, with this bottle of Fanta,_ " he said before sipping on the soda, " _Aye, John, how do you think they choreograph their second show?_ "

" _With a lot of dancing..._ " he replied.

" _Uh huh? But seriously, they'll kick your ass, probably mine too, again, for the second attempt..._ " having another sip, " _This time, harder._ "

  
After a long silence, the Bowery King spoked again.

" _Have you heard the story of the Ballerina?_ " 

" _Have you met her?_ " John replied, tilting his position on the bed, facing the Bowery King.

" _Definitely no. Its the last thing you want to see if you're living in this chaotic planet._ " said the Bowery King while laughing at John's words. " _Have you?_ "

" _Yes.._ " he replied while he sits up on the bed, " _..five years ago._ "

" _Did you killed her?_ "

" _No._ "

——

**Author's Note:**

> will update later. xx


End file.
